Heretofore, a three-dimensional measurement technique for measuring a distance to an object has been known. A technique for photographing images in rotational positions while a camera is rotated with a predetermined axis as a center, extracting corresponding feature points from the images photographed in these positions, and measuring a distance on a space from these feature points, for example, has been proposed as such a technique (for example, refer to patent literature 1).